Bulk power processing equipment must handle large current values both at the external terminals and internally between the components of the power processing circuitry. These internal components must be connected with conductors having a high current carrying capacity. Normally these components are interconnected with cable constructed of stranded conductors with terminal lugs at each end. These cables supply the necessary current carrying capacity. However the required size of these cables results in a rather thick cable which is not very pliable or flexible. Often the components to be interconnected have connection points in planes that are skewed relative to each other. As a result the installation of this cable between components in assembling the power processing equipment is a difficult and time consuming hand operation. This difficulty in assembly translates into increased cost and reduced profits.